Controls
The controls for Fortnite and Fortnite: Battle Royale are identical. The game can be played across a variety of platforms, including Mobile, PC/Mac, Xbox One, Playstation 4, and Nintendo Switch. Note that the Mobile and Switch versions have the Battle Royale mode only. Mobile (Default) *Move: Bottom left joystick *Crouch: Button in top right *Jump: Button on right *Pick up items: Run over them *Open/interact: Tap *Switch items / weapons: Tap on item in bottom menu *Aim: Use finger on right side of screen *Aim using sights: use aim button on right side of screen *Attack/fire/use item: Tap on screen, or tap button on left side of screen *Reload: reload button near bottom of screen *Backpack: tap on backpack *Building menu: right-most bottom button *Building: Tap icons to choose material/plans, tap screen to build PC / Mac PC / Mac controls can be bound however the player feels. Below is the default configuration. *Move Forward: W *Move Backward: S *Move Right: D *Move Left: A *Cursor Mode: Left Alt *Jump: Space Bar *Fire/Melee: Left Mouse Button *Target: Right Mouse Button *Reload/Rotate: R *Use/Interact: E *Trap Equip/Picker: T *Building Edit: G *Repair/Upgrade: F *Sprint: Left Shift *Change Building Material: Right Mouse Button *Reset Building Edit: Right Mouse Button *Weapon Slot 1: 1 *Weapon Slot 2: 2 *Weapon Slot 3: 3 *Weapon Slot 4: 4 *Ability Slot 1: Z *Ability Slot 2: X *Ability Slot 3: C *Gadget Slot 1: 5 *Gadget Slot 2: 6 *Building Slot 1: F1 *Building Slot 2: F2 *Building Slot 3: F3 *Building Slot 4: F4 *Trap Slot: F5 *Switch Quickbar: Q *Slot Up: Mouse Wheel Down *Slot Down: Mouse Wheel Up *Chat: Enter *Quick Chat Message: B *Place a Note: N *Spot Target: Middle Mouse Button *Selected Building Type: V *Toggle Map: M *Toggle Inventory: I *Skip Cutscene: Space Bar *Resurrect: Left Mouse Button *Respawn: Right Mouse Button Playstation Building (Builder Pro) *Equip targeted building piece: L2 *Change building material: L1 *Toggle Map: Up *Quick chat: Down *Move: Left joystick *Sprint: Press left joystick *Game menu: Options button *Management menu (inventory, etc.): Center pad *Chat: Hold center pad *Place building or trap/confirm: R2 *Rotate building piece: R1 *Cycle building piece: Triangle *Interact: tap/hold Square *Pick trap: Square *Trap Inventory: Hold Square *Combat Mode: Circle *Edit building piece: Hold Circle *Jump: X *Look: Right joystick *Repair: Press right joystick Combat (Builder Pro) Xbox Building (Builder Pro) *Equip targeted building piece: LT *Change building material: LB *Toggle Map: Up *Quick chat: Down *Move: Left joystick *Sprint: Press left joystick *Game menu: Right center button *Management menu (inventory, etc.): Left center button *Chat: Hold left center button *Place building or trap/confirm: RT *Rotate building piece: RB *Cycle building piece: Y *Interact: tap/hold X *Pick trap: X *Trap Inventory: Hold X *Combat Mode: B *Edit building piece: Hold B *Jump: A *Look: Right joystick *Repair: Press right joystick Combat (Builder Pro) *Aim down sights/heavy melee: LT *Ability 1: LB *Toggle Map: Up *Quick chat: Down *Gadget 1: Left *Gadget 2: Right *Move: Left joystick *Sprint: Press left joystick *Game menu: Right center button *Management menu (inventory, etc.): Left Center button *Chat: Hold left center button *Fire/melee: R2 *Ability 2: RB *Ability 3: LB + RB *Cycle weapon/harvest weapon: Y (hold to harvest) *Interact: tap/hold X *Reload: X *Craft Ammo: Hold X *Build Mode: B *Edit building piece: Hold B *Jump: A *Look: Right joystick *Repair: Press right joystick Nintendo Switch Category:Gameplay